Becoming Immortal
by xXAmberAddilynRoseXx
Summary: Shadow and Amy are deeply in love with each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together. The only thing that's keeping them from their goal is Shadow's immortality. When all hope seems to be lost to make Amy immortal, they finally find a solution. A solution that leads to a night they'll never forget. One Shot!


**Authors note: hey guys! This is my first one-shot, so I hope it's good! Enjoy!**

Becoming Immortal

Inside of a well decorated room laid a couple in bed together, sleeping in each other's arms. The sun peaked through the curtains and shined through on pink eyelids. The eyes started to flutter open as a hand covered her eyes to shield it from the suns bright rays. She got up from her boyfriends embrace and stretched as she yawned. She turned around to look at her sleeping boyfriend and smiled.

Amy and Shadow have been dating for a while now and were deeply in love with each other. She shivered as she looked and realized she was still naked from the night before. Her and her ebony boyfriend celebrated their one year anniversary and ended the night making hot and steamy passionate love to each other.

She laid back down in his arms and rubbed her finger through his fluffy chest fur. She looked up at his dark handsome face and smiled. She never thought she could love somebody as much as she loved him. She thought back to a year ago when Shadow told her the strong feelings he had for her. Sure he had Sonic and Silver behind him making sure he told her every thing, but it was still romantic and sweet.

Her phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. She reached over Shadow, who was still sleeping, and got her phone. She placed her thumb on the home button and unlocked her phone to see she received a text message from Rouge.

 _'Hey hun! I hope you can still walk from your hot date last night. Remember we're meeting up at the mall later. Love you!'_

She giggled to herself as she read the message. She locked her phone and placed her hand on her boyfriends muzzle. "Shadow?" she rubbed his cheek, "baby wake up." She started to rub his cheek until he started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes to see his girlfriend smiling at him.

"Morning beautiful." he greeted as he smiled. Shadow loved waking up to her every morning. Just seeing her beautiful face made his day. "What's up?"

"I'm going to the mall with Rouge in a little and then we're going to meet up with Blaze and Cream." She got up from bed and went to get her robe to cover up her naked body before Shadow playfully smacked her ass. Amy just giggled as she walked to the bathroom to go shower.

Shadow laid back in bed and turned on the tv. Suddenly his phone started to ring and looked to see who was calling him. "Hey Sonic." he greeted as he flipped through the channels.

 _"Hey dude. Are you doing anything today?"_

Shadow shrugged his shoulders ans stretched his arms. "I don't have anything planned. I just woke up a while ago."

 _"Wanna come over to Tails'? It's just us guys watching the game."_

Shadow looked at the time and noticed that it was afternoon. "Sure. I'll be there in the next hour."

They hung up and Amy came walking out of the bathroom in her bra and underwear. Shadow got up and hugged her from behind as she searched her closet for an outfit to wear. "Last night was amazing." he said in a seductive tone as his lips grazed her neck. She shivered as he kissed her neck and rubbed his hands on her flat and tone stomach.

"It sure was," she replied as she got her outfit, "but don't even think of trying to go for a round two right now." She giggled as she walked out of his embrace. He smirked as he followed her. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around.

"Can I at least get a kiss, Rose?" he asked as he leaned his forehead on hers. She smiled as she tip toed and kissed him on his soft lips. Shadow tilted his head as he slipped his tongue into her, making the kiss more passionate. The hedgehog couple continued to make out until they both fell onto the bed, with Shadow falling on top of her.

Amy broke the kiss and giggled. "I know what your trying to do, Shadow. You're not slick." Shadow sighed as he playfully rolled his eyes. He laid his head on her chest as she rubbed her fingers through his quills. "I love you so much, Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog looked up and sweetly kissed his love. "I you so much, Rose. Words can't describe."

The couple laid on the bed for a few more minutes before they both got back up. "I'll let you get dressed before Rouge starts harassing you." Shadow joked as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

Amy got dressed in a pink floral romper and white sandals. Her waist length hair was curly and was tied up in a high pony tail. She went to her vanity and did her makeup. She wore light pink eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. To top it off, she out on pink lip gloss.

She got her purse and car keys and opened the bathroom door. "Babe, I'm leaving!" she said loudly as she talked over the sound of the shower. Shadow opened the door and showered off his wet body as the water ran down his abs to his nether regions. Amy smirked as she blushed. "Don't even think about it."

Shadow chuckled as he wiped away the water from his face. "Can I at least get a kiss?" he asked as he smirked. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the wet hedgehog. She kissed tenderly on the lips, but Shadow once again slipped his tongue in.

Amy backed away as she giggled. "You're going to make me late!"

Shadow just smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I'll see you later."

Amy kissed him one last time and left the house with a smile on her face.

* * *

At the mall, Amy and Rouge had their arms full of bags from different stores. They shopped around for about two hours and decided to take a break. They walked over to the food court and took a seat to rest their legs.

"So how was yesterday?" asked Rouge as she smirked.

Amy blushed and covered her cheeks with her hands. "It was amazing! He made me breakfast in bed. Then we went out to the beach for a little while. And then he took me out to dinner at this romantic restaurant. And of course, when we got home, more amazing things happened." She smiled as she thought back to yesterdays events with Shadow.

Rouge giggled as she knew exactly what Amy was talking about. "I can't believe it's already been a year since you both been dating." Rouge was the first to know about Shadow and Amy dating, and she couldn't be any happier for them.

"I'm so glad to call him my boyfriend. It's just..." Amy sighed as she looked down and tried her best not to cry. "I know I won't be able to have him in my life forever."

Rouge frowned as she knew what she was referring to. Shadow's immortality was the only thing that was keeping Shadow and Amy from being together forever. "You really love him, don't you?"

"More than anything." The pink hedgehog answered as a few tears streamed down her face. "I love him way too much just to let him go. I can't live without him." Rouge wrapped her arms around the emotional hedgehog as she rubbed her arms. "We talked about it yesterday at dinner."

"What did he say?" the bat asked.

"He's been going over his files from his creator for weeks now. He couldn't find anything that says he can take away his immortality. It just what makes him who he is." Amy sighed as wiped her eyes. "The only thing we could both think of is finding a way to make me immortal."

Rouge eyes widen as she looked at Amy. "You would really do that?"

Amy nodded her head as she smiled. "People do crazy things when their in love." Rouge giggled as she hugged her. She knew that her and Shadow were madly in love, and would do anything just to be together.

"How about we meet Blaze and Cream at Tails' house. I'm sure Cream is still there anyway. Maybe Tails could try to help you guys out. He's the only one that knows most about Shadow since Eggman died."

Amy nodded her head and texted Shadow while Rouge got her bags together. The two then walked out of the mall together.

* * *

Cream got a text from from Rouge saying that her and Amy were going to Tails' house. She already went down stairs where the boys were and told them all that the girls were coming. She dressed herself in a simple orange sundress and had her blonde hair up in a bun. She went down stairs to wait for the girls to come over.

"So Shadow, how's the whole immortality thing going?" asked Sonic as he opened up a beer. Shadow sighed with defeat as she ran his hands through his quills.

"I've been reading my files five times a day for the past couple of weeks. There's basically no way for me to remove my immortality. The only we can do is to find a way for Amy to become immortal."

"What happens if you can't find a way for her to be immortal?" asked Silver.

Shadow sighed as he slouched in his seat. "At some point in time, we would have to break things off." He didn't want things to come to that. Over the year he has been with Amy, his love for her grew more and more each passing day. All he wants is for his beautiful Rose to be with him forever.

Suddenly the door to the house opened and in came Amy, Rouge, and Blaze. The three greeted everybody and went to go sit with their boyfriends. Amy sat on Shadow's lap and snuggled up to chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Sonic," said Blaze, "where's Mina?"

"She's visiting her mom. She should be back tomorrow though." he answered as Blaze nodded.

Tails was in deep thought. He was thinking about how he could possibly help Shadow and Amy. "I could try to help you two out," the fox said to the pink and ebony hedgehogs, "I need to see your file and I could possibly hack into G.U.N. database for more information. It'll take me a few days to come up with anything."

Amy sat up in Shadow's lap as she smiled. "Aww thanks Tails," she said sincerely, "you take as much time as you need. What ever it takes for Shadow and I to stay together." She turned to face her boyfriend, who was already looking at her with a smile plastered on his face.

That night, Amy and Shadow were back at home and were cuddled up in bed together watching tv. All Amy could think about was finding a way to be immortal. She knew that it was a drastic move to take, but she knew her life would be complete with Shadow by her side. "Shadow?" She looked up into his eyes and met his gaze.

"Yeah babe?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it. "If Tails can't find a way for me to be immortal, just know that I love you so much."

Shadow smiled as he took her hand in his own. He gently kissed the back of it and looked into her eyes. "I'd rather die tomorrow than live another fifty years without you by my side."

Amy's smile widen as they both leaned in for a kiss. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Tails started his research on how to make Amy immortal. He reread Shadow's flies multiple times, underlining and highlight things to make sure all the information he can find skunk in his brain. He hasn't really been out of the house since he was so focused on finding answers. Cream would have to bring him food and make him step out of the house to get fresh air.

Tails was currently on his computer as he continued his research. He sipped on his hot mug of coffee as he read over top secret files from the G.U.N database. Just as he was about to take a break, he nearly choked on his coffee as he reread the document.

 _'Immortality could be given to another person by project Shadow. All seven chaos emeralds will be needed to begin the ritual...'_

"YES!" Tails jumped out of his seat and fist pumped. Cream came running into the room after hearing his loud outburst.

"What is it?" she asked as she came next to him.

"I found a way for Amy to be immortal!" Cream squealed as she hugged her boyfriend. She read over the document until her eyes slightly widen.

"Uhh, Tails," she said as she pointed towards the screen, "look at this part."

 _'To achieve immortality, a circle of black sand must be poured around the two subjects. The seven chaos emeralds must be placed around the circle. The two individuals must then must have sexual intercourse in order for the mortal to gain immortality.'_

"Well that's...odd." Tails said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to call Shadow and have them come over."

A while later, Shadow and Amy appeared in Tails' lab, thanks to his chaos control. Tails turned around in his seat as he faced the two hedgehogs.

"So did you find anything?" asked Shadow as he and Amy walked over to the fox.

Tails nodded his head as he typed on the computer. "After two weeks of searching, I finally found it." He opened the window showing the document he read earlier. "It says here that a immortal can give a mortal immortality with the help of the seven chaos emeralds."

"That's great!" exclaimed Amy as she clasped her hands together.

Cream grabbed her shoulder as she giggled nervously. "But there's one more tiny detail."

Amy looked confused as she listened to Tails tell them the rest of the news. "In order for you to gain immortality, you have to a circle of black sand around the both of you. Then you have to place the chaos emeralds around the sand. After that, the two of you will need to have sex in the middle of the circle."

Amy and Shadow blushed furiously. "Uhh..." the pink hedgehog tried to find her voice to speak, "how will we know it worked?"

Tails looked at the screen and reread a paragraph. "The chaos energy will enter you at the end of the ritual and part of your appearance will change only slightly."

Shadow nodded his head as he cleared his throat. "You still have the chaos emeralds locked in the safe, correct?"

"Yep." Tails answered as he walked over to the safe. When eggman died, the team collected all the chaos emeralds and kept them hidden from the rest of the world. The fox unlocked the safe and placed the chaos emeralds inside of box and handed it to Shadow. "Welp," Tails clasped his hands together, "go get laid!"

* * *

Later on that night, Shadow was setting up the living room for the ritual. He moved the furniture away so there would be enough space for him and Amy. He grabbed the bottle of black sand he collected earlier and made a big circle. After that, he placed all seven chaos emeralds around the circle. He still couldn't believe that their was indeed a way to make make Amy mortal, and in such an intimate way. He was waiting for Amy to come down stairs. All he wore was his boxers, showing off his perfect body.

As he was calming himself down, the sound of foot steps could be heard making their way down the stairs. Shadow turned around and his mouth dropped open. Amy stood before him wearing new lingerie she bought from Victoria's Secret. It was a black strappy corset teddy outfit. The front of the lingerie was sheer with some black roses and pushed up her breast. The back of it left nothing to the imagination.

She walked over to Shadow, never breaking eye contact, and made him walk backwards until they both stood in the middle of the circle. She rubbed her hands up and down his abs. "I'm ready when you are." she said seductively as she batted her long eyelashes. Shadow wasted no time as he attacked her mouth with his own. The kiss was full of love and passion as the two began to moan.

Shadow pulled her down to the floor and laid on top of her as their make out session got hot and heavy. His hand found it's way to Amy's perky breast as he gave it a tight squeeze, making Amy moan. Her moans were music to his ears and he wanted to hear more of it. His hand left her breast and went further down south until it was placed on top of her flower.

He moved the thin fabric that was covering her sweet opening and began to rub it vigorously. Amy's moans became louder as she arched her back and began to pant. She grabbed his wrist as he continued he pleasurable torture. "Fuck." she moaned. Shadow took off the lingerie from her body. He moved down, opened her legs wide, and licked her juices from her dripping flower.

Amy's moans got even louder as her eyes rolled and her mouth opened wide. Shadow sucked on her clit as he inserted two fingers into her tight hole. As the moans and grunt grew louder, the chaos emeralds started to glow slightly. Amy placed her hand on Shadow's head as she pushed his head further in between her legs. He opened one eye to see his lover. Her eyes were rolled and he could tell that she was near her peak.

He got up from his position and removed his boxers, revealing his long and thick member. Amy sprang up and had Shadow lay on his back. She bent down till she was eye level with his erected member. She licked the tip, causing Shadow to moan and throw his head back. She began to jerk him off as kissed the tip. To increase his pleasure, she sucked on his ball sack as she jerked him off faster.

"Damn Amy.." he moaned as he leaned on his elbows to watch her. She then took his entire lentgh into his mouth and began to bob her head. She continued to deep thoart him as she jerked him off. The chaos emeralds shined brighter and started to move a little. Shadow felt his climax coming and quickly made Amy stop. He sat up and had her straddle up. As they looked into each other's eyes, Shadow quickly and forcefully thursted himself inside of Amy's wet folds.

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed out as she began to bounce up and down on her lover's member. Shadow stuffed his face in her breast and sucked on her nipples and his hands gripped onto her perfect round ass, occasionally smacking it. As Amy whipped her hair around, the chaos emeralds shined brightly and started to float in the air. They spun around clockwise, making the black sand also rise up and twirl around the two.

Shadow felt the chaos energy run through him as he and Amy thrusted faster against each other. The fast and louder they got, the faster the chaos emeralds and the sand spun around. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me!" Amy screamed as she grinded against him. The love making ritual eventually came near the end as both of them felt their climax approaching. "Shadow," she gasped and panted, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Let it out baby!" he said as he clenched his teeth. The chaos emeralds and the black sand were spinning at top speed. The sand then turned red and turned into chaos energy. The couple had finally reached their peak, and they could feel their juices crash into each other. As Amy climaxed, she threw her head back as her eyes opened wide.

Suddenly the chaos energy entered her body through her green eyes. When the energy entered her body, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on Shadow's shoulder as she tried to catch her breathe. The chaos emeralds floated back to ground as they dimmed down. Shadow laid on his back as he rubbed Amy's back. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, revealing crimson red eyes, just like Shadow's.

"Rose" he said as looked into her eyes, "it worked." Amy gasped as she moved her hair from her face. She remembered that part of her appearance would change if the ritual worked.

"What changed about me?" she asked as she rubbed her cheek.

"Your eyes. Their as red as mine." He pulled her closer to his face and kissed her. "It worked."

Amy started to cry happy tears as she buried her face into his fluffy chest fur. "We can finally be together forever."

Shadow smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 _ **Six months later...**_

"Amy, you look gorgeous."

Inside of a dressing was Amy and her friends. The pink hedgehog was dressed in a white mermaid dress with diamonds. Ever since she became immortal, Shadow proposed to her, and she gladly accepted. Her hair was up in a nice bun as her makeup looked flawless. Her maid of honor, Rouge, was fixing her vial.

"You finally got what you wanted." Rouge said as she smiled. She was truly happy for the two hedgehogs. "You both defiantly deserve each other."

"Aww, thanks Rouge! But cry cause then you'll make me cry." she joked as she fanned herself. The two friends hugged it out when the door opened.

Tails poked his head through the door and smiled. "It's time."

Shadow waited at the alter looking handsome as ever in his nice black and white suit. As the music played, the bridesmaids and groomsman walked down the isle. Rouge took her place at the alter for the maid of honor as Tails stood net shoulder as he was his best man. The rest followed and took their place. Soon enough, the music changed up and out came Amy.

As she walked down the isle, she never broke her eye contact with Shadow, who was smiling from ear to ear. When she reached the alter, the two held hands and just looked into each others eyes. As they priest was going over the lines, Shadow and Amy would mouth things to each other. Shadow would tell her that she looked beautiful and she was blush and try not to giggle.

They completely blocked out the words of the priest until they heard the words they been waiting to here.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shadow grabbed Amy by the waist and the two shared a passionate kiss as the guest cheered and applauded.

"I love you, Shadow." she said as smiled into his eyes.

Shadow smiled back as he looked in her crimson eyes. "And I love you, my beautiful Rose."

* * *

 **Authors note: I hoped you all enjoyed it! I got inspired to write this one shot from a OTP prompt blog on tumblr. I also got the idea of their ritual from a scense from American Horro Story: Coven. Please review and let me know how I did on my first one-shot!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
